Distant Shores
by Mr. Crash
Summary: In the years since the defeat of Ganondorf, Hyrule has prospered. Now, dark clouds on the horizon foretell of sinister happenings on the other side of the world.
1. Chapter One

Distant Shores  
By Mr. Crash

**Chapter One**

I woke up with a pit in my stomach. Something was very, very wrong.

I rolled out of bed and stood up, stretching, unable to shake the sickening feeling I had. I went to the window, and looked outside; I saw only the clear blue sky and the rich green woodlands. The Kokiri Forest was completely devoid of all things horrifying and terrible.

At that moment in time, I was living in my house in Kokiri Forest. I'd been living there for the nearly six years it had been since the War with Ganondorf had ended. The one-time hut was much bigger now, as I'd expanded considerably. The house was still in a tree, but I'd made it much, much bigger. Bathroom, living room, kitchen; all the essentials of a house. Plus, I'd made the roof higher. Over time, I'd gotten sick of hitting my head whenever I stood up. All the additions were nailed on and connected to the tree. Steps led from the original room, the one room my hut had had, and went up to everything else. All in all, I quite enjoyed my home living.

After my stretch, I changed out of my night clothes - just boxers, as I sleep shirtless - and into some acceptable day clothes. I threw on a loose-fitting shirt and corduroy pants.

After I changed, I went upstairs, intent on having breakfast. Though I usually skipped breakfast (and then ended up eating a huge lunch), I figured that maybe some food would settle my stomach. Once in the kitchen, I started up a fire underneath a large metal plate. Once the plate became extremely hot, I cracked two eggs and put the innards of them on the plate. I'd always liked having eggs for breakfast.

Whilst the eggs were being made, I reached into a drawer and pulled out a loaf of bread and began slicing it into pieces. I went to the cooler and got some butter. Yes, I had a cooler. They're one of the newest ideas. You take a large metal box and fill it up halfway with ice. There are two shelves above the ice, and you can store anything you need to keep cold on the shelves. Though very useful, they're quite expensive, as it's very difficult to obtain ice; the Zoran Domain is the only place where ice is present year round, so you have pay a lot to buy ice that is available in stores.

I got the butter from the cooler and spread it on the slices of bread. I also got some milk and poured myself a tall glass. I've always found that there is nothing like a homemade breakfast to calm the nerves.

Sitting down at my kitchen table, I began to eat. But despite the relaxing nature of the meal, I was just unable to shake the feeling of sickness. It's the kind of feeling you get when you drop your keys in the sewer, or learn that your best friend has moved to another part of the country without saying goodbye. It was a feeling of great loss.

After finishing breakfast, I decided to go for a walk. I figured that some fresh air would do me some good.

I went back downstairs to the main room, exited out onto the front balcony, and climbed down the ladder from my treehouse. When I was only a few steps away, everything went white. It was as though a bright white light was blinding me. Everything faded away in a white haze, and I was soon floating in an infinity of light.

A normal person might have been terrified, but I'd already encountered this exact same thing. Only one person could be doing this: Zelda. Zelda was contacting me telepathically.

Zelda and I share a special bond, what with us both holding pieces of the Triforce. We've never been exactly close, but there has been many a time when, in times of need, she'd contacted me via telepathy. The first time it'd happened, when Zelda had escaped Hyrule Castle with Impa, I was disoriented and shocked. Now, I was able to take it in stride.

I was very surprised that she was contacting me now, though. Normally, she only contact me with the psychic link when there was a threat facing Hyrule, and the land of Hyrule had been free from evil for over two years now (excluding various minor incidents that had arisen).

Only a few moments after standing in the great whiteness, Zelda floated into sight. She'd changed her appearance from when I'd last seen her; her hair was short, and she gained some color, as though she'd been outside a bit more than usual.

"Greetings, Zelda!" I said, as cheerfully as possible. "You look good."

Zelda frowned. "Link, this is no time for joviality. I need you to come to the castle as soon as possible." The castle had been rebuilt in the years since Ganondorf had destroyed it four years ago, and was nearly identical to in design and architecture.

I was put off a bit by the normally optimistic Zelda's response. "Well, of course, I'll be there in just a bit, but what is it? I mean-"

"Link, there is no time to explain. You must come quickly. Bring the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time."

I was shocked. "Is this some sort of a joke?" I asked, my voice incredulous. "What could you possibly need those two things for?

She looked saddened. "My deepest apologies, but there simply is no time. I'll explain everything to you once you arrive."

I sighed. "Alright, Zelda, I trust your judgment. Is there anything else?"

She looked me up and down. "Well, you might want to wear clothes more fitting to the Hero of Time. I'd wear what you wore during the War."

I raised my eyebrows and gave a disheartened shrug. "I find myself baffled by these requests, my Queen, but your wish is my command."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few hours. And remember: hurry!"

Before she even finished her sentence, she began to fade from my sight. The white haze which had eclipsed me began to dissipate, and slowly, my vision returned to normal.

I shook my head. "Looks like it'll be one hell of a day," I said to myself.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I'd changed into my 'Hero' outfit: Green tunic, white leggings, leather boots, and leather gloves. My green cap was tucked into my belt-buckle. I climbed the stairs upwards.

At the very top of my treehouse, I had a small room that I almost never went into and never allowed visitors to enter. I climbed up a ladder and opened the hatch leading to my attic.

I use my attic to store all my relics from the War.

There are two chests in the room, and a large mantle. The chests are loaded with items left over from the war; masks, my boomerang, slingshot, the Lens of Truth...anything and everything that I'd had. On the wall were mounted various weapons, such as the Biggoron's Sword and the Megaton Hammer. I know historians and craftsmen who would cut off a limb for the chance to examine the artifacts in this room.

Above the mantle were mounted two sacred objects, two things that had meant more to me during the war than anything else: The Master Sword and my Hylian Shield. The Sword was pointing straight downward, and the Shield covered it – a very majestic sight. I reached up and pulled down the two legendary items from my wall.

A warm feeling spread through as I touched the Master Sword. Since the War, I had only needed it a few times, and it'd been almost a year since I'd last used it. It was good to hold it again. It was just as perfect as I remembered it; I'd never needed to maintain it, as it never rusted or lost any of its luster.

On the mantle was a small, wooden box. It was completely blank, except that it had the symbol of the Triforce on its cover. I picked it up, opened the lid, and removed the Ocarina of Time.

I could feel the magical power swirl through the air when I removed it from its container. It radiated magic. I put it in a small pouch on my belt.

A strong feeling of deja vu washed over me. Memories came rushing back as the magic of the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time began flowing over my body. Everything I'd done during the war...the Spirit Stones, meeting Sheik, the temples, the Sages, and Ganondorf…

I shook my head, coming out of the temporary haze I'd been caught up in. Zelda had urged me to hurry, so I preceded with haste; it was not wise to keep the Queen of Hyrule waiting. I left the room and headed for Hyrule Castle.

* * *

I was just about to cross the drawbridge into Hyrule Market, and the sick feeling I'd had since the morning hadn't left me. It wasn't some intense feeling, just a general nausea. While the feeling had abated slightly when I'd gotten my Sword and the Ocarina, it had returned once I'd gotten on Epona and begun riding to the castle. Even now, as I rode across the drawbridge, it was there.

The Market was as busy as ever, and hundreds crowded the streets. Hyrule Market had been restored and expanded since the War, and was practically twice the size it had been pre-War.

Once I entered the Market, I turned and headed for the nearest stable to keep Epona while I visited Zelda. Anyone else might've had trouble getting through the throng of people...well, it's not everyday the Hero of Time visits Hyrule Market, decked on in battle gear and riding a huge war horse, is it? The crowd parted in front of me, and I almost laughed at their practically religious reverence of me. Those surrounding me began muttering to the ones around them, and I heard the whispered words 'Link' and 'Hero' filter through the crowd as I made my way across the town square.

After arriving at the stable, I paid for a stall to keep Epona in. It was a humorous event, as the man working behind the desk became very nervous when I arrived, stuttering and trying hard not to do anything wrong.

After tying up Epona in a stall, I began weaving my way through the crowd towards the castle. It was harder to get through the crowd, as I wasn't as conspicuous as I had been while on Epona; still, I managed.

Getting through the guards was very easy. I hardly needed to do more than nod at them before they leapt out of my way. I crossed the moat surrounding the castle and entered.

The first room in Hyrule Castle is very large, with doors and steps leading to all parts of the fortress. When I entered, I was startled to find Rauru there.

"Rauru!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted by his presence. "What in the world are you doing here? I haven't seen you in-"

"No time for pleasantries, Link," he said, interrupting me. "Time is of the essence. You have the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but look, why won't any one explain to me what's going on?"

"There's no time, Link. Follow me." He beckoned, and then turned and began to head towards a door.

I took a few steps before stopping, angry. "Now you listen to me! What the hell is going on? You and Zelda keep urging me on, telling me how vital it is I move with speed, and yet still I still am in the dark. I want to know what's going on, why you needed me here, and why it's so important for me to have the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time."

Rauru stopped and turned back towards me, a deep frown on his aged face. "Link, if you will just follow me, all will be revealed in a few moments. Please, come."

I sighed. "Alright...I trust you, Rauru." I followed him.

He opened a large, engraved door that I'd never seen before. We went through hallway after hallway, until at last, we arrived at a small side passage that I'd never been down before. Opening a small door, he stepped through and invited me in.

I stepped through, and was shocked at what I found.

The little door was very deceptive. Inside was a massive room covered with dozens, if not hundreds, of bookshelves and bookcases. It was a gigantic library. In the center of the room was a large table, and those sitting at the table were the biggest shock of all.

It was all the Sages. Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Darunia, Impa, and Nabooru, each sitting, browsing through books. I hadn't seen them all together in one place since the end of the War! It was truly a magnificent sight, to behold six of the most powerful people in Hyrule, all gathered at one table.

I was completely thrown by their presence. What in the world could be so important as to call them together?

"My Goddess! Zelda, Saria, Impa, what in the name of the Triforce are you doing here?"

They all placed down their books and turned to face me. Nabooru stood from her chair and stretched. "Yes, truly, what in the name of the Triforce."

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Farore, will someone just tell me what's going on?" I insisted, frustrated. "You all have been carrying on with such a mysterious attitude, and yet still I know nothing! Tell me what's happened!

Eyebrows raised, a look of surprise was upon Nabooru's face. "No one has told you what's happened?"

"No!" I practically shouted.

She shot a glance at Zelda. "It seems as though Ganondorf has escaped."

* * *

The look of horror, shock, and disbelief on Link's face was very familiar. It was the same look that'd appeared on the other Sages faces once I'd told them the same thing.

Link took off his cap, and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He took a step back, as though the Gerudo woman's words were something an assault upon him. "You can't possibly be serious," he replied, a sort of finality in his voice.

"It's no joke," I said, rising from the table. "We called you here to inform you, and to tell you what you'll need to do to defeat Ganondorf again."

Link remained surprisingly calm, though I could tell my words rocked him to his core. "This can't possibly be right. Ganondorf has been banished to the dark realm; surely there is no way he could ever escape." His voice was cold, emotionless.

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Have a seat, and I'll explain everything to you." I gestured at one of the empty seats at the large table we were sitting at. He seemed to be in a daze.

After he sat down, I began. "Link, this morning, I woke up feeling very sick." He glanced up at me when I said that, but stayed silent. "At first, I thought nothing of it, but over time, I realized that this was more than a simple sickness. Something very wrong had happened. It was only a short while later that Rauru arrived at the castle. He told me that Ganondorf had escaped," I continued. "At first, I was like you; I didn't believe a word of what he was saying. But then, he showed me this." I pulled off the glove on my right hand, and showed him the back of my hand.

With a loud exclamation, Link practically fell out of his chair. "Holy Farore...Is this for real, Zelda?"

He was, of course, referring to the Triforce symbol on the back of my right hand. However, it had changed. Instead of the three triangles, touching one another and forming the symbol of the Triforce, there were only two triangles. The top triangle was gone.

"Check the back of your hand, Link," I told him.

He did, and seemed dumbfounded when he found the same thing on his hand. "That...it wasn't like that this morning..."

"In order to escape the Dark Zone that he was banished to, Ganondorf blew a hole in the fabric of reality, and escaped back to our world."

Link put his face in his hands. "How?" he asked in a hushed voice. "How'd he do it?"

"At a terrible cost," I answered. "The price of his escape was his Triforce piece. Do you understand?" I implored, my voice resolute and my tone encouraging. "The reason the birthmark on the back of your hand is missing the top triangle is because Ganondorf no longer has the Triforce of Power."

A look of hope crossed his face. "He doesn't have the Triforce of Power anymore?" he asked.

"No. He's quite weakened right now."

Link leapt to his feet. "Then we must find him immediately and kill him! Before he can wreak any more damage on the world! Just tell me where he is, and I'll hunt him down and -"

"Link," I interrupted, "sit down and let me finish. Even without the Triforce of Power, he is still incredibly powerful and still incredibly dangerous. You _cannot _just go chasing him. He'll kill you if he finds you."

"And how could he possibly do that?" he snapped, skepticism on his voice and a sense of being insulted in his demeanor. "If I could beat him when he did have his Triforce piece, it's certain I'll be able to beat him now."

I sighed. Link had never really understood the importance of the Triforce pieces. "Link, when Ganondorf is in possession of the Triforce of Power, the only way he can be defeated is if all the Sages, as well as the wielders of the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage, unite and battle him as one. Power trumps Wisdom or Courage, but it doesn't trump Courage _and_ Wisdom," I began. "However, outside of giving you protection against most forms of magic, there is no tangible use for the Triforce of Courage. It doesn't give you infinite power, or infinite wisdom, it gives you infinite courage. And even if you are the most courageous person in existence, it doesn't help if you attempt to defeat someone stronger than you."

Link frowned. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

I thought for a moment. "Imagine, just for a second, that someone like Malon had the Triforce of Courage. She would have infinite courage. Do you think she'd be able to defeat Ganondorf?" Link shook his head. "No, obviously not, because Ganondorf is so much stronger than she is. The same thing applies to you. You have infinite courage, but Ganondorf is still so much stronger than you are. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Link nodded.

"But," I continued, "you _can_ defeat Ganondorf if we all work together and focus our power through you. It's a case of the sum equaling more than the parts combined."

"Link," Rauru remarked, "Ganondorf is the most powerful being on the planet. Alone, there are none that can hope to contend with his will. However, his loss of the Triforce of Power gives us an advantage we didn't have during the War. It will take less to defeat him than before; also, he has lost some of his magical strength, and is no longer magically aware of what is going on in the world."

Link nodded. "Alright, what am I to do?"

"When Ganondorf gave up his Triforce piece," I began, "the Goddesses shattered it into eight pieces. These pieces have been scattered across eight temples of worship all across the land. It is up to you to find and recover these eight pieces."

Link appeared confused for a moment. "What, the temples I was at before? Well, we should get through those in only a few moments!" He paused and looked at me. "What's the trouble, then? With you seven helping me, we'll find and recover the eight pieces before the day is done!"

Nabooru sighed. "Don't be so thick. There are only five temples in Hyrule."

Link frowned. "Then where are they?" he asked.

The Gerudo woman rolled her eyes. "Obviously, not in Hyrule."

"Holy Farore, just tell me where they are!" he shouted, rising from his seat. "If they aren't in Hyrule, where are they? Some other dimension?"

"Please calm down," Saria interjected. "You have to keep in mind that Hyrule is not the only landmass on this planet."

Link stared uncomprehendingly. "There's...somewhere else?"

"Yes," I said. "There is a land out over the Western Sea. That is where the temples are. That is where you must go."

Link sat back down with a great sigh. "Let me see if I've absorbed all this. Ganondorf has escaped from the Dark Realm, but no longer has the Triforce of Power. The Triforce of Power has been shattered into eight pieces, and scattered to eight temples. These temples are not part of Hyrule, and are in some land that I've never heard of, and so now the eight of us have to go to this land and recover the pieces?"

I nodded. "Mostly right," I said.

Link sighed again. "How come I've never heard of this land across the sea?"

"Before that, there is something you should know," Ruto cut in. "None of us will be able to go with you."

"_What!_" Link exploded. He leapt up from his chair so fast that he knocked it over. "Why in the name of all that is holy not!"

"Link, calm down!" Darunia said in a commanding tone. "Do not think for an instant that I would not leap at the opportunity not to go with you! There is much more to it than that!"

Hoping to calm the two, I said, "Keep in mind, with the exception of Saria, Impa, and Rauru, we all have kingdoms to run."

Link looked shocked. "What, the empires can't survive for a few weeks on their own? Surely this is more important than that!"

I nodded. "Yes, it truly is more important than that. However, we cannot let anyone become suspicious as to what has happened."

He frowned. "Why?"

"You already know the answer to that," I said in a dark tone. "Can you imagine what would happen if the general populace learned that Ganondorf has returned?"

A defeated look appeared on his face. "There would be chaos," I continued, "and you know it. Panic would sweep Hyrule; terror would grip the peoples. Not to mention the fact that there are still creatures loyal to him, and who knows what they'd do. We _cannot _let anyone find out that Ganondorf lives."

"And there's always the escalated bigotry the Gerudos would face," Nabooru chipped in.

"And secondly," I pressed, "you have to remember that Ganondorf is looking for the eight pieces as well. If any of us travels with you, Ganondorf will become aware of it."

The Hero of Time looked confused. "How?"

Once again, I realized that there was much about the nature of magic Link simply did not grasp. "We Sages all give off a great deal of magical energy. If we travel with you, Ganondorf will sense our energy. By knowing our location, he will be able to confront us at his leisure; perhaps when we are divided, or perhaps when we are sleeping. He could pick us off one by one until none remained." This was complete truth; Ganondorf was a wise and crafty foe.

Link sighed. "I understand, but...I still can't believe you're going to send me on my own to do this...I mean, before, during the War, we had no other choice. But now, we're on the advantage, so surely..." He seemed wounded, pained. There was a tremendous sadness about him.

I allowed myself a small smile. "You're such a pessimist. Even though we cannot accompany you, you won't be without help."

I turned to the other Sages. "Come, let us go get Link's companions."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It was with great anxiety that I followed the Sages to the castle courtyard. What I had just been informed of disturbed me greatly - Ganondorf, escaped? What worse fate could there be! Yet he was de-powered. Could we strike him soon? Could we beat him to the Triforce? My mind raced as so many scenarios flooded my thoughts.

I felt less apprehension than I might've; I was greatly cheered to know that I would have companions this time. Indeed, one of the worst aspects of my previous quest against Ganondorf was the tremendous loneliness; the dungeons I crawled seemed only larger when I had none to speak with. I was filled with a great anticipation. Who would be my companions be? How many? What would their skill sets be? I was also, I shamefully, fantastically elated and excited at the prospect of adventuring again. For while my war against evil was often terrible and draining, it was the greatest moment of my life when I slew Ganondorf. I found it tremendously rewarding to be a hero, to help the poor, the unfortunate, the weak; by my definition, a hero is one who defends those who cannot defend themselves. Further, I had found the years following my victory to be listless and unfulfilling; I wished, more than anything in the world, to be granted the opportunity to take up the mantle of hero again and battle evil.

Zelda, who'd lead the way, pushed opened a pair of pine doors, and the eight of us entered into sunlight.

We stood in one of the many stone courtyards in Hyrule castle. The other seven fanned out around in a circle around three people. A Goron, a Hyrulian, and a Zora stood, each with his back straight as a rod, hands tight at the side, chest thrust out - the classic stance of military attention. I approached, and the three saluted. I returned it, as was military custom.

I began inspecting the three, giving each a good long look, while the Sages looked on in silence. The first, the Goron, was tall - quite tall in fact. He nearly equaled Darunia in height. I also noticed that his arms were far more muscular than the average mountain dweller – again, much like Darunia. Strapped to his side was a large, fearsome looking axe. I moved on.

The second, the Hyrulian - I knew he was a Hyrulian and not a Hylian due to his rounded ears - wore the standard blue uniform of the Hylian army. He had an impressively large number of decorations on his chest; I scanned them quickly, and saw that, according to his medals, he had shown outstanding valor and courage in the midst of battle, had been wounded three times, and, most impressively, had saved the life of a fellow soldier at great risk to his life. There were still other medals on his chest, which I did not bother to read. Strapped to his waist was a short sword, and I saw that he carried no shield.

The last was a Zora. He was of average height, and had a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back. What caught my eye first, though, was the fact that he was wearing copious amounts of clothing - by the standards of a Zora. When they live in water, Zora tend to go naked. On land, they either go naked or wear only minimal amounts of clothing; perhaps shorts, and often shoes or boots of some kind. This one was wearing navy blue coat, long blue pants, and boots. While he still looked impressive in such clothing, I was certainly surprised by his appearance.

The Sages witnessed my inspection in silence. I turned to Zelda, and asked, "So tell me. What are their names? What can they do?"

She nodded and stepped forward. "The first," she said, indicating the Goron with a gesture, "is known as Laurete." I nodded - Gorons almost always have only one name. "He is an outstanding hand to hand fighter and is amongst the most honored of all Goron soldiers." 'Honored' was the Goron equivalent of 'decorated'. Instead of giving out medals and decorations, as we do, Gorons award 'honors' - the more valiant or heroic the action, the greater the honor bestowed.

"He is also my cousin," Darunia spoke up. "I can say without hesitation that he is the finest warrior I have ever had the opportunity to fight beside. I am proud to declare him my relative."

"High praise," I acknowledged. I turned to the Hyrulian. "And what of this one?"

"He," Zelda began, "is named Henry Ablauf. He is my kingdom's finest battle magician. As you can tell from the decorations on his chest, he has proven himself time and time again in the field." I raised my eyebrows.

"A magician, huh? Never fought alongside one before." I paused. "Ablauf. Isn't that a Gerudo name?"

"Yes, sir, General. I'm an eighth Gerudo." I was nonplussed by his addressing me as General. He was correct, of course; I'd been immediately promoted to the rank following my confrontation with Ganondorf. I'd often trained troops, and had even commanded soldiers in the field a few times. Still, I was rarely, if ever, addressed by my rank. Most called my by my name, and if the person used a moniker, it was usually 'Hero of Time'.

I showed no outward sign of my surprise, though, and moved on to the Zora. "And this last one. What about him?"

"His name is Rui Wan. He is a top shot with a bow and arrow, and an unparalleled hand-to-hand combatant. I'm sure you know how effective Zoran martial arts can be."

"Oh, certainly," I said appreciatively. More than once, I'd seen Zora fighters destroy an opponent with just his hands and feet. Truthfully though, I knew next to nothing about the technical aspects of unarmed fighting. I'd spent my lifetime warring and adventuring, but had always done so with a blade in my hand.

I put my hands on my hips and faced the trio.

"I want to begin by making one thing clear. This isn't a military operation. Our governments," - I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, indicating the Sages - "aren't even going to acknowledging what we're doing. Snapping salutes, addressing me as 'sir', walking in step...none of that stuff is going to help you. If you start worrying about military protocol, you're going to get killed. I had zero military training the first time I fought Ganondorf, and in my opinion, it saved my life. You can't get caught up in that if you're going to survive."

I began pacing. "The Sages have picked you three out, so I have little doubt you are all extremely capable. However, I must stress this: Our journey will be unlike anything you have ever taken part in before. In fact," and here I spread my hands wide, and gave an acknowledging nod, "the same is true for me. We're going to leave Hyrule altogether – the first ones to ever do so. Who knows what we'll find? Who can say what might happen?" I paused. "Which brings me to my last point."

I stopped pacing. "Whatever happens, I'm in charge. What I say goes." My voice was deadly serious. "If any one of you disobeys me, even once, then you're through. I don't care what I have to do; I will find some way to get rid of you. Hopefully it won't come to that."

Now I turned back to the Sages and approached Zelda. "Thank you for introducing me to my companions. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. We already have a ship prepared. The only thing left is for you to ready yourself. I would encourage you to take as many items and tools from your last adventure with you on this trip. In fact, it would perhaps be a good idea to divide up your weapons amongst your companions, as you see fit."

"An excellent idea. I keep nearly all my tools at my home. I'll go and collect them, and return tomorrow." I turned to leave when I felt her hand on my elbow.

"Before you go, give me the Master Sword and Ocarina of Time."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. In all the excitement they'd completely slipped my mind. "By all means," I said, unsheathing the Sword from my back and retrieving the Ocarina from a small pouch tied to my belt. I flipped the sword, so I might offer her the hilt. "What do you need them for?"

"First," she said, receiving the two, "a warning: any magical items you have will likely lose their power and potency the farther you travel from Hyrule. Magical items are tied to the land where the spells were cast. Do not rely on magic too much; the crystals, the Lens of Truth, even your Golden Gauntlets may fail you in your moment of need."

I understood the severity of her words, and nodded my comprehension.

"As for these two," she said, proffering the Sword and Ocarina, "I need them so that the Sages and I can enhance them. It will take all night, but by tomorrow these will be able to go anywhere in the world without losing magical ability."

I raised my eyebrows. "Quite useful. Though, couldn't you do it with all my magical items?" I queried.

She shook her head. "No. It is these items, and these two items alone, that we seven can affect. Because of their already vast inherent magical properties, they act as a lighting rod for magics. Your other items would simply not be able to store the magical forces necessary to be enhanced."

"I think I understand…"

"Now, quickly, be away; time is of the essence. Goodbye, Link."

"Goodbye, Zelda."

* * *

Many hours later, as the sky was beginning to redden, I reached to my home in Kokiri Forest. I moved with speed, with purpose; I didn't want to waste a moment. I rapidly scaled the ladder into my home and quickly made my way up to the highest room in the house.

In my mind, I thought over the items I'd want to take. Longshot. Lens of Truth. Golden Gauntlets. Biggoron's Sword. Megaton Hammer. Golden Scale. Fairy Bow. What would I give out, and to whom?

Laurete would want the Hammer, certainly. The Lens of Truth would go to Henry; I would probably do well to give him most of the magical items. I was uncertain what I might award the Zora with; as an unarmed combatant, he would have little use for any of my weapons. If it were within my power, I would want to grant him the ability to magically enhance his arrows. Unfortunately, the Fire, Ice, and Light Arrow spells were all gifts to me; I had no idea how to cast the spells myself. It did occur to me, though, that, since Zelda gave me Light Arrows, she would likely be able to grant them to the Zora, as well.

I clipped the Longshot to my belt; slipped the Golden Scale into my boot; slid the Golden Gauntlets onto my hands; strapped the Fairy Bow and a quiver to my back. I grabbed a large, thick bag, and began piling the other items I wished to take with me into it. The Hammer; the Lens (it was unbreakable, so I didn't bother slipping it into a protective case); the Biggoron's sword, sheathed; the Hover Boots. I did not take the Mirror Shield, nor the Iron Boots. The Mirror Shield was entirely decorative in purpose, and all but useless in battle, while the Iron Boots were redundant with a Zora in our group.

I went downstairs to my bedroom; in my closet were the Goron and Zora Tunics, which I tossed in the bag as well. Lastly, I opened the top drawer of my chest; inside was a small wooden box. I opened it, and removed the three crystals inside. Each crystal was about the size of my thumb, long and thin. One glowed red, one green, one blue. They were Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love – extremely helpful, extremely potent, and reusable, they were spells that could be accessed by anyone. I slipped them into a small pocket located on the side of my tunic.

Though I was now ready to depart, I knew that I wouldn't reach Hyrule Castle until the dead of night. I would wait until the next morning to ride back.

* * *

It was early morning when I entered the castle, carrying the bag over my shoulder. Zelda was at the front, waiting for me.

"Welcome. We have been awaiting your arrival." She turned, and I walked with her.

"We have a warship prepared," she spoke as we made our way through the stone halls. "It's located on the western border of the Gerudo lands. The crew is made up of roughly twenty of the best sailors we could find, from any of our kingdoms."

"How do we know that the crew is trustworthy?" I inquired. "This trip must be kept an absolute secret."

She threw me an amused look. "I'm the Seventh Sage. I have the Triforce of Wisdom. I know if someone is lying to me." I grinned.

"The ship is stocked with three months worth of food, and there are clothes available on the ship for each of you," she continued.

"How did you ever become aware of this land over the sea? Surely none from Hyrule have ever set foot there."

"Correct you are, for none ever have," she replied. "I know of it because I saw it in a dream." That was answer enough for me; Zelda routinely had visions and premonitions of what the future held. If it weren't for a dream she'd had as a ten year old, she would never have become suspicious of Ganondorf in the first place, and who knows what might've happened after?

"There are also several islands," she said, returning to her narrative, "we have discovered that you can make port at along the way. Ah, there's the door." She pointed down the hallway.

"Wait a minute." I stopped, let the bag fall to the ground. Something wasn't right with what she'd said. "What do you mean, you know of islands? No one has ever left Hyrule."

She continued walking ahead. "Of course people have," she called over her shoulder. "I've sent half a dozen ships out to explore what lies beyond our world."

"And why wasn't I ever told about this?" I demanded, angry. As the Hero of Time, I wasn't used to Zelda withholding information from me, especially about something as important as exploration outside of the known world.

She gripped the doorknob, stopped, and looked over her shoulder. "State secret, Link. I didn't tell anyone." She seemed surprised by my reaction. "What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it.

I'd never lied to myself about our relationship. I always knew, and could always tell, that despite how close we had grown, Zelda was simply not interested in me romantically. I'd always been very open and honest with her; there was little she didn't know about me. And despite my awareness of her romantic disinterest in me, I had always allowed myself to hope, just a little, that maybe a beautiful queen like her would go for a guy like me. This…secret keeping…was just one more reminder of how I might've been able to save her from evil, but could not win her heart.

"It's nothing," I said, sincerely apologetic, but still frowning. "You're absolutely right." She nodded, seeming to accept my apology, and continued through the door.

We emerged outside, into a stable. Nabooru and my three companions were there. I noted, with minor dissatisfaction, that the three snapped to attention when I entered.

Zelda turned to me. "We'll depart on horseback for Gerudo Valley. First, though, you should give out whatever tools you've collected."

I nodded. I opened the bag, reached in, and removed the Megaton Hammer. I heard Laurete gasp, quite loudly, when I held it in my hands. As I approached him, his eyes widened.

"The Hammer…!" he whispered. "Sir, I cannot…this is too much."

I smiled. "I find it too heavy to be effective in battle. I'm sure someone of your strength could put it to proper use. Wield it with pride." I handed it to him; he accepted it as though in a daze.

I next retrieved the Lens of Truth and handed it to Henry. "The Lens of Truth," he remarked as he received it. "I've heard much about it…a truly useful tool. Thank you, sir."

Lastly, I approached Rui Wan. "Well," I said, giving him an appraising look, "I am uncertain as to how I might aid you. I have a few other things, but I don't think they'd be of much use to you. The Hover Boots, the Biggoron's Sword…" He shook his head.

"No thank you, sir. My skill in weapons lies only with the bow, and Queen Zelda and Chancellor Nabooru were kind enough to grant me the power to cast Light and Ice upon my arrows. I need little else."

I gave him an appraising look. "Well, if you can fire Light and Ice arrows, then you obviously have magical ability. Perhaps you can accept this." I reached into my pocket and removed a crystal that glowed with blue light. "This crystal contains a spell known as 'Nayru's Love'. It is a spell that will protect you, for a short while, from any harm – though I must warn you that I find it quite draining, magically." I placed it in his hand. "To activate it, simply grip it and concentrate. It is quite easy to use."

"Thank you, sir." He snapped a salute.

I turned back to Henry. "Take this. This is crystal contains the spell 'Din's Fire'."

"Yes sir. I've heard of it. I know what it does."

"It works the same way. Use it whenever you feel you need to protect yourself."

I glanced over at Laurete. "Do you have any magical talents?" He shook his head. I was unsurprised; as a whole, Gorons rarely have any skill in the field of magic. "Then I suppose I'll keep this last crystal for myself…"

I turned to Zelda. "Well, I think I'll leave everything else here. The Boots and the Biggoron's Sword would just become dead weight, in my opinion. Though I'll take the two tunics."

As I removed the two articles of clothing from the bag, Nabooru spoke up. "I'll be leading you through Gerudo territory," she said. "I know paths we might take that will keep us out of sight. I would advise you against taking Epona, though, on the off chance someone might recognize the horse."

"I'll just take another horse from the stable." I nodded. "Let us be away."

----

Many hours later, I stood on the dock from which we would depart. Beyond the farthest western reaches of the Gerudo Empire, there is an ocean. I gazed out across the water; it stretched as far as the horizon, and beyond. I felt butterflies in my stomach, something I hadn't felt in years…not since I had last faced Ganondorf.

All of the Sages were present to send us off. Darunia was quietly speaking with Laurete, giving him a few last words of advice. Saria approached me, and I saw there were tears in her eyes.

"Good luck, Link," she said, and wiped her eyes. "Goddess, I'm going to miss you."

I knelt and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." She let out a weak laugh.

"Isn't that what you said the day you left Kokiri Forest the first time? And it wasn't until seven years later we met again." I had little to say; there was too much truth in her words.

She separated from me. "Goddess, I've never been good at goodbyes. Just take care of yourself." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You've always been my best friend, Saria. I'll be sure to come back to you." I stood.

"Link," Darunia spoke as he approached, "I am proud to call you my Sworn Brother." He held out his hand. "I have utmost confidence that you will succeed." He gave me a hearty handshake.

I said my goodbyes to the others, and suddenly, it was time to go.

"Farewell!" Rauru intoned. "May the Goddesses bless your journey and smile upon you all, and may you find nothing but success on your quest. We place our fate in your capable hands."

The four of us waved goodbye one final time, and then turned and made our way up the walkway and onto the ship.


End file.
